winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 106/Script
The Fashion Week Narrator: The Winx go to Paris to thwart the threat at an important fashion show. After being beaten by the Crocodile Man again, they think that they've failed the kidnapping of Sophie, a very talented girl in fashion. The Winx rejoice when suddenly they see the real Sophie trapped in the World of Dreams. Scene: The World Of Dreams * Shadows suddenly appear on the trees.* Sophie: Stella? Girls, where are you? Aaaaaah! Scene: Paris School of Fashion * The security guard shows up in front of the school.* ' Security Guard #1:' Hmm? * The Winx sneak into the building.* Bloom: Stage one complete. Get ready for stage two. Stella: Huh? Clear. *Tecna and Musa check the other rooms.* Musa: Clear. Bloom: And go! * The Winx get on there disguise for the fashion week.* Bloom: Winx, ready for final brief. Tecna: This our target. A creature that has Sophie's features, but it is not Sophie. *Tecna pulls out her tablet.* Aishia: We have to be on guard, ready to defend ourselves. She could be dangerous! Bloom: Winx, action! *The Winx, go down to the party.* Bloom: Stay on high alert. We go in twos. Three, two, one... * The Winx, walk into the event. * Bloom: It's Fashion Week's biggest event. Our Sophie's imposter will have to be here. Stella: Best party crash ever! Oh! Bloom! Look over there! *Bloom and Stella walk and try to find Sophie.* Bloom: I see. To excessive. Stella: No. There! They are the protagonists of Tragic. The last sentimental colossal! Musa: So may celebrities. If Ace knew we were here without his cameras, he'd go ballistic. Aishia: There she is. * Aishia points to the creature who looks like Sophie.* Security Gaurd #2: The security here is state-of-the-art. Aishia: Sophie creature spotted under the chandelier. *Aishia speaks into the Winx Watch to alert the other girls.* Bloom: Okay, spread out and close in. Security Guard #2: Enjoy yourself. You can just relax, okay? Bloom: Uh? Mmm. *Bloom looks back at the security guard talking with Sophie.* Security Guard #2: Hmm? Bloom: Stella, target coming toward you. *Stella walks into see but gets distracted by an unknown celebrity.* Bloom: Stella, can you see her? Stella? Stella: Oh! *Stella walks up to her favorite celebrity * Stella: Spella McCarter! I'm a huge fan of yours! Can you sign an autograph? Spella McCarter: Oh... *Stella pulls out her phone to take a picture with her.* Security Guard #1: No touching the celebrities. Stella: Woah! Bloom: I lost her. I can't see her from here anymore. Tecna: We need another perspective. Hmmm! *Tecna takes out her ladybug to track the creature that looks like Sophie.* Tecna: I see her passing the caviar station, heading toward the sushi bar. Bloom: I'll cut her off this way. Sophie Huh? Uh! Mmm! *Sophie and Bloom come face to face.* Bloom: I found her! Huh? Ace: Are you ready for tomorrow's show? I want to open with a live feed of Fashion Week in Paris. Announcer: Welcome to the party that will see the beginning of the Parisian Fashion Week. Ace: You snuck into the most exclusive fashion party in the world? Bloom: No, no it's the TV. I'll see you tomorrow! *Aishia sees Sophie behind the fashion line.* Aishia: Here's Sophie! I have to cross the fashion show! Idea! * Aishia joins the line.* Aishia: Bloom, she's coming straight to you. Bloom: I see her. By the stairs. What does she want to do? *Bloom walks up stairs to follow Sophie.* Sophie: You won't stop me from kidnapping the next talent. Bloom: Oh! *Sophie tranforms into a shadow creature.* Announcer: And now, the grand party cake! * Bloom suddenly falls on to the cake.* Stella: Bloom, are you okay? Bloom: No Stella. We'll talk about it later. Stella: Sure alright. Just smile and act as if nothing happened. Scene: Somewhere In Paris Man: Look! It's the cake girl! Bloom: Mmm! * The Winx, walk foward and everyone laughs at Bloom.* Ace: Bloom, you embarrassed us at the most imporant event in Paris! Scene: Ace's Dressing Room Ace: Are you trying to ruin my show? I'm warning you, Bloom. * Ace gets angry at Bloom and his assistants.* Assistant #1: Ah. Oooh! Ace: If you don't... Assistant #2: Oh... Ace: Stop! Scene: WOW Studio Coming Soon... Scene: Winx Van Coming Soon... Scene: Paris School of Fashion Coming Soon... Scene: WOW Studio Coming Soon... Scene: Paris School of Fashion Coming Soon... Scene: WOW Studio Coming Soon... Scene: Paris School of Fashion Coming Soon... Scene: WOW Studio Coming Soon... Scene: Nightime in Paris Coming Soon... Scene: Aiffel Tower Coming Soon... Scene: WOW Studio Coming Soon... Ending Coming Soon... Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts